


Drunken Confessions

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Lcorp mentioned, Murder Mystery, Past AgentReign, Past Sanvers, Police Stations, Punching, Stalking, TW for stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex explains some things to Kelly and Sam, adding new information to the timeline of Adam Krambergs' murder. Then Alex takes a trip to see Maggie and finds a  confusing surprise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drunken Confessions

Drunken Confessions

(Dansen, past agentreign, mentions of past Sanvers)

Authors note: This the sequel to 'Drunken Disasters '

_ By: PhenomenalBrat  _

Alex had a headache. She could feel it pressing at the side of her skull. Kelly was watching her with what could only be described as confusion and worry. She seemed more scared for Alex than scared of her though. Meanwhile Sam was basically face palming. She had looked back and forth between Kelly and Alex for about a minute after she got there, then just shook her head.

"What did you leave out this time?" Sam asked frowning at Alex. Alex knew that look all too well. It was the look that Sam had hit her with anytime she knew Alex was bullshitting. She had seen it a few times in the past, when they were together. 

"You said you were gonna explain." Kelly reminded her.

"Alex…" Sam sighed, did you kill this guy, "cause that's gonna make things difficult but…"

"No!" Alex blurted out the response, cutting off that line of questioning. " I- I just hit his stalker, pervert ass and gave him something to think about. Why that dude thought showing up uninvited and trying to get in, would be a welcome gesture, I don't know. I might have hit him harder than intended."

"Alex…" Sam sighed.

"Oh my god." Kelly seemed to be disturbed about the thought of Adam trying to get into the house.

Sam reached over and squeezed Kellys' shoulder offering some comfort there and letting Kelly breathe. Alex appreciated the natural ease they seem to have in each other's presence.

"Like I said, it was probably close to midnight, maybe a little after and…"

. . . .

**(** **_2 days ago, around 11:45 to midnight)_ **

_ It was close to midnight, or maybe a little after, or perhaps a little sooner. Alex was laying in Kellys' bed with her arm around Kellys' warm soft, naked body. Only a thin sheet covered them as they drifted in rest between the late night or early morning as the case may be. _

_ Something was scratching at the back of Alex' senses though. Whatever it was, had the effect of setting off her reflexes and pulling her awake. Her body was tense, and in fight mode automatically, like she could feel someone watching. Turning her head, she saw a small light peaking through the slightly cracked blinds on Kellys' bedroom window. _

_ Alex carefully disentangled herself from Kelly and Slid out of bed. She was doing her best not to disturb Kellys' rest. She grabbed her pants and bra, and pulled them on, as she tipped over to the window. Part of her felt ridiculous for how paranoid she was being. She pulled on the blinds, moving them to peek out and found herself looking at a man, not even a foot away from Kellys' window, trying to peep in. A tense combination of anger and disgust swirled in her body as she recognized the man through the light of the cell phone. Fuck! It was that jackass pervert, Adam from the bar last time. The same jackass who had propositioned Kelly! Shit! _

_ His brain took a moment to catch up to the fact that she had seen him. He looked up at her, with clear panic and irritation in his eyes. He pulled his phone back and started running. Fuck him! Alex quietly tipped through the room and slipped out the bedroom door. She ran to the front door,opened it and saw a car across the street. Without even putting on her shoes, she sprinted across the lawn and intercepted Adam, tackling him as he stepped into the street. Without thinking, she found herself punching him square in the face. _

_ One of her hands came up to strangle him, squeezing his throat and she backhanded him hard! Perhaps it was a bit more violent than was strictly necesary, but she was beyond pissed and repulsed right now. _

_ "Listen asshole," She was practically hissing the words out, " stay away from Kelly. Leave her alone. Your job is gone. I already know about the take over and trust me, you're vapor." She's still squeezing and she can see the increasing panic in his eyes at her words and her grip which is probably more solid than he expected. " If you come near Kelly again, I will break every bone on your body. Try me. I will cut off your manhood." Her voice is dangerous; a bleak promise as pure menace flowed from her body. _

_ She stands up, looking down on the ground at Adam, whose nose is bleeding from how she punched and backhanded him. He gets up, a little shaky and unbalanced and scrambles over to his car. Alex watches as he hops inside and pulls away not looking back. The tension burns in her body as she stands there for a moment waiting, making sure he's gone. _

_ Alex walked back across the lawn, back into the house, locking the door behind her. She stood there breathing heavy and trying to calm down for a moment. She walked over to the kitchen running some water and taking a sip before wetting a paper towel to clean some of the dirt that had ended up on her side when she tackled Adam. _

_ She was surprised actually that Kelly hadn't woken up but the exhuastion and alcohol and the pleasurable workout Alex had put her body through seemed to have her wrapped up in rest. Alex walked back into Kellys' bedroom, stripping her pants back off and tossing them back on the floor, before pulling her bra over her head. She looked over at Kelly on the bed, still slumbering, beautiful, peaceful and safe. Alex crawled back into the bed, and tried to relax despite still being in edge. She was rather confident that Adam wasn't coming back though. The sound of Kellys' easy even breathing, pulled her back into a light rest. _

_ . . . . _

**(Present)**

"I didn't kill him. I'm not sad he's dead though." Alex finished explaining. 

"Oh my god." Sam said. Alex could tell her mind was processing something very quickly. Sam looked over at Kelly who was sitting still looking shaken. "Kelly, how long has he been stalking you like this. Guys don't just jump straight to crazy. This has been building."

"I should of seen this coming." Kelly whispered. "I-"

"It's not your fault that guy is a creep. Who knows who else he offended." Alex rushed to reassure Kelly. She knelt down in front of the couch where Kelly sat, rubbing her leg and trying to convey the absolute sincerity she felt. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to scare you."

"The good news is that Alex didn't kill him. The bad news is, that either of you technically had good reason to want him gone. Plus his presence here that night and the timing is gonna look bad to the police." Sam explained. 

"Unless we can find out where exactly he went afterwards that resulted in him winding up dead." Alex caught on to Sam's line of thinking. 

"So retrace his steps? " Kelly asked.

"Yeah. We gotta figure out where he usually-" Alex paused as a thought accrued to her. " How did he find Mganns bar?"

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Oh my god. Shit."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"He's not a regular and the bar is pretty niche." Alex explained. 

"That explains the cops zeroing in on Kelly." Sam said. "They found something besides work gossip. He's been following her for a while."

"He followed her there that night when U punched him." Alex stated it with absolute certainty as the pieces all slid together.

"He must have documented his...obsession " Sam picked up where Alex Left off. "That makes Kelly suspect number one. Shit! This just got 10 times more complicated."

"Wait. He's been following me and stalking me so I'm the one being suspected?"

"The legal system is hot garbage." Sam states flatly.

"It's okay." Alex tells Kelly. "I promise, I am gonna take care of this."

Kelly nods, looking into Alex' eyes and Alex is flooded with relief at Kellys' faith in her.

"What do we do?" Kelly asked.

Alex paused, feeling nervous about the answer. "I need to see an old...friend."

Sam looks at her pointedly for a moment then over at Kelly, then back at Alex.

Alex gets the hint. "My ex, Maggie is a cop with the National city Police department. Given the area of this case, she's probably in the circle of knowing about it. " Alex explained. "I need to cut this thing off now." Alex waits to see how Kelly feels about all this.

Kelly leans forward stroking Alex' face with the back of her hand. "Alex…"

Alex finds herself lost in those beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes for a moment. 

"Please be careful. " Kelly tells Alex."

Alex nods. "You stay here. Please." She looks over at Sam.

"Ruby's with the nanny all evening." Sam tells her. "I got your girl." She assures Alex.

Alex nods. She needs to do this now, tonight before morning brings more drama to Kellys' door.

Alex stands up, and grabs the keys to Kellys car. Kelly nods seeming nervous. As Alex heads for the door, she hears Sam telling Kelly she's gonna order her a pizza and that things will be okay.

Alex breathes out a sigh of relief. She can always count on Sam. It almost scares her how much she likes Kelly. She couldn't have left her with just anyone. As she hops onto the car, she sends off a quick text to the super team group chat. 

. . . .

The forty minute drive to the police station where Maggie still worked is a rather quick affair. Perhaps the universe is granting her some grace. She parked and headed inside. As she got to the front, she approached the desk. 

"Hello." A brunette man who looked rather young, greeted her.

"Hi. I'm looking for detective Sawyer. It's rather urgent. Can you tell her Alex Danvers is here to see her."

The young man looked at her as though thinking over an answer. Finally he said, "she's in a meeting. It's gonna be a few." He gestured for her to sit down in a waiting area. 

Alex almost longed for the days when she could simply wave a DEO badge or rather the FBI Badge she used as a DEO agent, and get things done quicker. Those days were past though. After about 25 minutes of waiting, she looked up to see the young man from earlier.

"Alex right?"

"Yeah."

"Sergeant Sawyer had said to hold all non urgent request for her, but… uhm… apparently she's expecting you." He told her.

"What?"

He gestured for her to follow him. She got up, following him down a hall on the right side, beyond guest questioning rooms, through a main room. They went up a flight of stairs and stopped a few doors down at a room with glass windows. Alex looked inside. The office was about twice as big as Maggie's old office and from a glance looked much cleaner.

Maggie was standing behind a desk talking to a young brunette woman who sat on the other side. She looked good. Her hair was trimmed a bit but she hadn't changed much. She was wearing jeans and a black button up. Alex saw the dark brown leather jacket she had bought for Maggies' birthday, hagging off the side of the chair.

The young man tapped in the glass, grabbing Maggies' attention. She looked up at then then back down at the woman she had been taking to. The young woman turned around and...What the heck? Alex recognized her almost immediately. That was Kellys' assistant. Nia, that was her name. Alex had met her 2 or 3 times when she popped by to drop off lunch from Kelly and once when Nia had dropped off some paperwork to Kelly.

The young man opened the door and let her in.

"Hey." Alex greeted as she stepped on looking between Nia and Maggie. "Is this a bad time?"

Maggie looked at her, seeming confused, then looked at Nia. She gestured at the young man to go, and he backed out of the room.

"Apparently we've been expecting you." Maggie told her.

. . . .

**_FIN_ **

_ Thank you for reading. Please leave comments, kudos or Constructive Criticism.  _

_ TO BE CONTINUED IN, 'Drunken Love' _

_ Look for it in #DansenFicWeek2020 collection probably... _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
